See you soon
by Lutine Verte
Summary: 2013, Poudlard n'a vraiment pas changé. On y suit des cours passionants, on y rencontre des gens hors du commun...dont on aurait preféré n'avoir jamais croisé la route, on y vit des aventures surprenantes...qu'on préférerait oublier
1. Iris

« Miss ! Mais que faîtes vous ? Vous allez vous tuer, rasseyez vous immédiatement ! »

« C'est vrai que votre maître ne serait pas très content si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose… n'est-ce pas Stan ? »

La jeune fille regarda avec un plaisir malsain, la grosse et immonde face du chauffeur devenir exsangue, cette face qui affichait sans complexe les séquelles d'une acné qu'il aurait mieux value laissé en paix, c'était si facile.

La jeune fille se détourna rapidement de cette horrible contemplation au profit du paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre fumée de la voiture ministérielle : Londres s'éveillait, les vacances étaient finies, les petits moldus reprenaient le chemin de l'École déjà avec lassitude, leurs cartables semblaient peser une tonne…

Elle en repéra plusieurs de son âge et se mit à imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire d'être une….

Non, non ! Elle ne devait pas se permettre d'avoir de telles pensées, si Père pouvait l'entendre… Elle frissonna au seul souvenir de cette intrusion mentale qu'elle avait déjà subie à maintes reprises, on lui avait déjà parlé de viol, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde trouvait cela différent, mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était monnaie courante là d'où elle venait.

Elle croisa le regard sarcastique de Stan dans le rétroviseur, si seulement elle pouvait l'écraser ce minable cloporte.  
Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de prendre de l'ascendance sur sa jeune maîtresse, il n'avait pas vraiment digéré le fait qu'elle lui ai fait porté le chapeau de la libération de l'elfe de maison de Père…qui lui non plus n'avait pas tellement apprécié…  
La jeune fille avait presque eu pitié de lui quand elle avait vu le pauvre serviteur ne tenant même plus sur ses jambes, résultat d'une série de doloris et de sortilèges de l'invention de Père lui-même. Vu les cicatrices du cracmol mieux valait ne jamais donner à Père l'occasion de les lui infliger.

« Alors Miss ? Vous avez réellement l'intention d'entrer à Poudlard avec cette tête, on dirait bien que vous avez confondu votre brosse avec un scroutt à pétard ! »

Le pathétique chauffeur tomba alors dans une crise de fou rires incontrôlée, arrosant le pare brise de ses postillons.

Presque pitié en effet…

Mais force est de constater que Stan avait raison (grrrr), elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte bien trop longtemps, elle prit alors la brosse que le chauffeur lui tendait (une vraie! Hein Miss ?).  
Ses long cheveux dorés redevinrent aussi lisses qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se mit à jouer avec une mèche pour que les reflets cuivrés apparaissent, seul lien qui l'unissait encore à elle… Mon petit rayon soleil qu'elle disait toujours avant d'éclater de rire…

De l'amertume se lisait maintenant sur le visage de la jeune fille d'une pâleur presque surnaturelle, ses yeux gris et froids se firent vagues avant de reprendre leur expression hautaine et désabusée qu'on leurs connaissait. Il ne fallait pas se laisser aller surtout pas maintenant. Stan l'observait avec une curiosité non feinte. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui monter ses faiblesses… son humanité… elle était bien la fille de son père, oui ou non ?

La jeune fille mit la brosse dans son sac, en profitant ainsi pour préserver son visage de la curiosité de l'immonde obèse. Elle aperçut alors par la même occasion la lettre… elle l'avait oubliée. Elle ne savait si c'était une poussée masochiste qui la poussa, justement, à se saisir du morceau de papier, mais elle le fit et le relut pour la centième fois depuis le début des vacances :

_Ma chère fille,_

Tu vas maintenant quitter St Gabrielle et enfin entrer dans le monde magique. Inutile de préciser que j'attends beaucoup de toi, que ce soit au sujet de ta conduite qu'à celui de tes résultats scolaires. Tu dois faire honneur à notre famille. La situation actuelle est bien complexe et les tensions se ressentent dans Poudlard même, tu t'apercevras très vite que là-bas on ne peut rester neutre.  
Tu sais bien que j'ai de grandes ambitions pour toi, Durmstrang te semblait tout indiqué mais au vu de quelques complications Poudlard s'est imposé, je suis certain que tu parviendras à atteindre les sommets, mais pour parfaitement développer ton potentiel tu devras suivre un apprentissage complémentaire nous verrons cela à Noël lorsque tu reviendras à la maison où je pense pouvoir y séjourner quelques jours.

Ton père, Draco Malefoy.

_« maison » … « pouvoir y séjourner » …« Noël » ….. _

Tout cela sonner faux dans la tête de la jeune fille, s'en était presque ridicule de parler de la demeure de son enfance comme d'un chaleureux foyer… une vie….où elle n'aurait de cesse d'attendre le moment où elle pourrait y retourner…enfin.

Cette _« maison »_ elle l'avait quitté à 6 ans pour aller dans ce pensionnat sorcier en Suisse mondialement réputé, on y apprenait les rudiments de la magie mais aussi à lire et à écrire, avant de rentrer dans une véritable école de sorcellerie. En réalité, y étaient enseignés de nombreuses choses aussi bien sorcières que moldues.

Ce métissage ne plaisait pas du tout aux familles de sang pur, pourtant seule clientèle de St Gabrielle, vu les frais de scolarité.  
Mais les résultats étaient excellents et la discipline de fer qui y régnait soulageaient les parents les plus réticents.

Elle s'était souvent demandée ce que cela lui ferait de quitter le pensionnat, elle avait constatée presque avec horreur que ça ne lui faisait rien, _« la sensibilité est la pire des tares »_ lui disait sa grand-mère. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas manquer de lui rappeler cet été lorsqu'elle était revenue _« chez elle »_ et qu'elle n'avait pas songer à masquer sa déception de ne pas y trouver son père, elle aurait pourtant du s'y attendre, il n'était jamais là.  
Sa promesse de venir la voir ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il ne s'intéressait à elle que par convoitise, juste pour ce qu'elle était susceptible de lui apporter.

_«Ma chère fille » _Tu parles, tu caches vraiment mal ton jeu, papounet !

_« papounet »_ ? D'où pouvait bien lui venir une expression aussi grotesque ?  
Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu _« chez elle »_ en tout cas.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Miss »

Miss regarda d'un air absent la gare moldue. Stan lui ouvrit la porte, elle sortit et en profita pour jeter la lettre dans le caniveau tandis que Stan tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer à travers la foule avec tous les bagages de sa maîtresse.

« Pire que Paris Hilton. »

« Qu'il y a-t-il Stan ? »

« Non rien juste une vieille actrice moldue, enfin pas vraiment une actrice…. »

Elle laissa le chauffeur à ses tergiversations. Comme tout cracmol, Stan avait des goûts très éclectiques.

« C'est là, Miss. »

« Quoi là ? »

Elle ne voyait qu'une simple barrière entre les voies 9 et 10.

« Vous courrez droit devant vous et là, magique, vous passez de l'autre côté. » dit il avec un rire moqueur qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de retenir.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la barrière, de plus en plus sceptique, partagée entre le fait qu'elle ne supportait pas admettre son ignorance, surtout à cette face d'aubergine et le fait d'être prise pour une idiote, elle était une Malefoy, que diantre !

C'est alors que tel le messie, apparut un garçon roux, elle commençait tout juste à le détailler qu'il fonçait déjà comme un taré sur le barrière, manquant de peu de renverser deux ou trois moldus au passage.  
Elle ferma les yeux attendant l'inévitable choc…qui ne se produit pas.  
Le rouquin avait bel et bien disparu.

Devant l'air éberlué de la jeune fille, Stan était hilare. Elle le fusilla du regard et lui arracha le chariot des mains le faisant (sans faire exprès) tomber par terre. Elle courut vers cette fameuse barrière, les yeux fermés, comme si sa vie en dépendait, à ce moment là elle oublia toute dignité, elle allait vers sa nouvelle destinée, de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avant…du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle ne redouta pas l'improbable choc…qui se produit.

« Aie ! »

Encore sous le choc, elle consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle était, les quatre fers en l'air (?) , sur un quai bondé où attendait sagement une magnifique locomotive rouge.

Se débarrassant de ses contemplations ferroviaires, elle se leva avec grâce et agilité, et épousseta sa robe blanche, elle coûtait une fortune. Tatie Pansy la tuerait si jamais par le plus grand des malheurs elle avait le moindre accroc. Elle replaça le ruban bleu marine qui lui serrait la tête, assorti au liseré de sa robe et partit en claquant les talons, n'accordant même pas un regard à la jeune fille blonde qu'elle avait renversée et qui avait laissé échapper un cri.

La locomotive fuma, un contrôleur siffla annonçant le départ.

Elle ria, assez nerveusement : « Tiens toi bien Poudlard, car Iris Malefoy arrive »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

PS :Désolée pour la phrase de fin, il n'y a rien de plus kitch, mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour retranscrire la détermination d'Iris

PPS : Pour ceux qui se le demande mon Stan et le contrôleur du magicobus ne font qu'un.


	2. Tristan

C'était dans le coin le plus sombre de la boutique qu'elle le trouva, là où il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé par quelques clients. La jeune femme s'avança vers la silhouette accroupie dans un coin, en ramassant au passage quelques livres éparpillés par terre.

« Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention, tout de même » lui dit elle sur un faux ton de reproche.

Au son de la voix de Rose, le jeune garçon se détacha de sa lecture et se leva précipitamment pour être à sa hauteur, c'était peine perdue !

A tout juste 11 ans, il en paraissait beaucoup moins, de part sa petite taille et sa maigreur. Son apparence rachitique était accentuée par ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Rose soupira encore de désespoir en apercevant que la chevelure de son petit protégé n'avait pas du voir un peigne depuis des mois, si elle en avait vu un, un jour ! Ce dont elle doutait fort.

D'un mouvement de tête, il chassa les quelques mèches masquant son front, le visage grave et harmonieux de l'enfant apparut alors. Son expression était insondable mais il y avait un je ne sais quoi dans le visage de ce petit garçon qui le rendait….torturé.  
Peut-être étaient-ce ses grands yeux bleus marine ? Quiconque les fixait s'y noyait instantanément, submergé par les flots intérieurs de son propriétaire.

Mal à l'aise, Rose rompa le contact visuel. Elle l'avait toujours soupçonné de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert….les livres…..c'étaient grâce à eux qu'ils entretenaient aujourd'hui cette relation si particulière.

C'était il y a 5 ans, son premier jour à Fleury et Bott…un véritable cauchemar..la patronne…les clients…toujours insatisfaits …..toujours méprisants envers la pauvre petite vendeuse.  
A la fin de la journée, elle s'était cachée derrière une étagère pour pouvoir pleurer de tout son saoul. Entre deux sanglots, elle aperçut un petit garçon dansant d'un pied sur l'autre et fixant avec avidité un livre inaccessible. Se disant que ce petit bout de chou, lui, n'allait pas la brimer, Rose avait ravalé ses larmes et avait saisi l'ouvrage :  
_« Les aventures de Doudou, le petit lapin magicien » _,et lui tendit avec un grand sourire que l'enfant lui rendit. Il fixait, toujours avec cette même avidité, la couverture du livre, où on pouvait voir Doudou exécutait à l'infini le même tour : d'un énorme chapeau il sortait, sous les applaudissement d'un public invisible, le véritable magicien, visiblement peu ravi de s'être fait piquer son job.

Une nouvelle barrière se dressait entre l'enfant et le livre et c'est encore une fois Rose qui l'aida à la franchir. Le petit garçon revint tous les jours pour que la jeune vendeuse lui apprenne à lire. Et aujourd'hui encore, il continuait ses visites quotidiennes, sa soif de connaissance était impossible à satisfaire, il passait parfois des jours entiers dans la boutique, Rose l'avait plusieurs fois retrouvé, avachi sur le sol les yeux brillants de fièvre mais toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin, seul les cris d'horreur de la jeune femme arrivaient à le détacher de sa torpeur.

« On va bientôt fermer, tu as fini de lire ? »

Il acquiesça avec empressement et se hâta de remettre l'ouvrage en place, bien trop vite selon la vendeuse qui le lui arracha des mains.

« La création de sortilèges : un rite familial ancestral » lut-elle.

Le jeune garçon fuya délibérément le regard de la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas encore revoir ses grand yeux noisettes refléter une telle déception, réussissant à chaque fois à le faire culpabiliser, lui, qui ne s'était jamais préoccupé du regard des autres.

Pourtant il ne résista pas à la tentation de l'admirer encore une fois. Beaucoup trouver la jeune libraire ravissante, adorable, mignonne à croquer…Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus insultant. Rose était belle. Belle comme peu de femmes peuvent se vanter de l'être. Tout en elle respirait la grâce, la bonté, l'intelligence que ce soit dans la façon dont elle replaçait ses long cheveux châtains clairs derrière ses oreilles, la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et baissait timidement les yeux lorsqu'elle se sentait honteuse, la façon dont elle fronçait les sourcils jusqu'à former une ride d'expression quand elle voulait que, lui, se sente honteux, adoptant toutes les attitudes d'une mère face à son petit enfant pris en faute. Mais il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une mère, ni même comme une sœur.

Le soupir de lassitude de la jeune libraire finit de fendre le cœur du près adolescent.  
Il remarqua alors sa tenue : elle portait une splendide robe jaune qui semblait faite pour elle sous une cape de soirée noire avec d'élégantes attaches d'argent, assortie à de belles chaussures à talon haut, complètement proscrites dans l'emploi de la jeune femme où elle n'avait de cesse d'aller d'étagère en étagère.  
Ses cheveux lisses étaient tressés en deux longues nattes qui se terminaient par deux rubans de velours jaunes et noirs, un chapeau noir à la dernière mode finissait de compléter l'ensemble.

« Où va-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec une agressivité non dissimulée.  
« Ne change pas de sujet ! Ce…livre est à la limite de la magie blanche et tu le sais très bien ! »

Elle hurlait presque, telle un animal blessé à mort. Un silence assourdissant suivi cette intervention.

« Oui, à la limite, sinon il ne serait pas en vente libre » répondit-il, plusieurs secondes après, avec tout le tact dont il était capable.  
Rose allait répliquer lorsque sa patronne arriva, le visage sévère elle nettoyait ses lunettes.

« Je m'en vais. Vous ferez la fermeture, Mlle Zeller. » Dit-elle de la même façon qu'un serpent crache son venin.

« Bien, Mlle Peauviet. Bonne soirée. » Répondit la petite libraire en se mordant la lèvre.

Après avoir murmuré un vague bonsoir, Mlle Peauviet partit non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin au jeune homme. Ben oui, depuis cinq ans qu'il venait quotidiennement, il n'avait jamais rien acheté.

« Vieille peau, oui » murmura-t-il, après que la concernée fut partie «toujours pas mariée à son âge, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais…. »

« Tristan ! » coupa Rose, indignée.

Il sourit, il savait bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Mais le mariage était un sujet plutôt délicat pour la sorcière. A 29 ans, Rose supportait de moins en moins les remarques de son entourage, qui allaient crescendo, quant à son célibat.

« Tic, tac ! Le temps passe plus vite qu'on ne le croit, un matin tu vas te réveiller et tu t'apercevras que tu es seule…désespérément seule…une vieille fille quoi ! »

Ce genre de remarque avait un effet considérable sur la jeune femme, Tristan se moquait de sa crédulité, mais rien n'y faisait elle enchaînait rendez-vous sur rendez-vous avec des types minables qui ne la méritaient pas, mettant son petit protégé dans une rage folle. Il avait, un jour, fait (accidentellement) tomber l'échelle où se trouvait un de ces prétendants, particulièrement grossier, alors que celui-ci faisait mine de s'intéresser à des livres sur l'arithmancie pour impressionner la jeune femme très cultivée.  
Depuis ce jour les rumeurs allaient bon train dans la boutique, il était de notoriété publique que le petit Tristan avait le béguin pour la jolie Rose, mais on murmurait parfois que c'était réciproque. Rose en riait, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il lui était impossible de définir quelle était la nature de ses rapports avec le jeune garçon. Elle l'avait toujours traité comme un égal, même quand elle lui apprenait à lire, les attitudes maternelles qu'elle s'évertuait à se donner n'étaient qu'une façade permettant de se mentir à elle-même. Une amie alors ? Oui, ça devait être cela….

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu allais. »

Rose sortit de sa torpeur : « A une réunion des anciens élèves de Poudlard. »

« Cela explique les couleurs de ta tenue, quelques peu spéciales… »

Rose fit mine de se vexer, elle n'aimait pas du tout que l'on se moque de son ancienne maison. Il faut bien reconnaître que les gentils petits Poufsouffles n'imposaient pas véritablement le respect.

« En parlant de Poudlard…. » Rose dansait sur un pied, baissait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. « ….j'ai reçu ceci il y a plusieurs jours et… »

Elle tendit une enveloppe toute froissée au jeune adolescent qui pu y lire :  
« Tristan Potter  
6ème étagère derrière l'escalier  
Fleury et Bott  
26, chemin de Traverse  
Londres »

Il ria.

« Ils savent même que je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici. . »

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait.

« 1er Septembre…ça me laisse encore un mois… »

« Tu vas y aller ? »

Tristan regarda Rose avec étonnement, elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles et baissa encore plus les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Baisser les yeux devant un gosse de 11 ans, elle n'avait absolument aucune dignité !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'elle allait le garder pour elle toute seule toute sa vie ? Tristan appartenait au vaste monde et non pas à une minable petite libraire frustrée de 18 ans son aîné!

Voyant l'air désespérée de sa Rose, il s'approcha d'elle et se nicha dans ses bras, elle en fut encore plus troublée, la tête de l'adolescent arrivait à la hauteur de sa poitrine, mais Rose ne voyait rien de perverse dans cette étreinte, bien au contraire, aucun être au monde ne la respectait plus que ce petit sorcier… Voila elle pleurait maintenant !

Tristan sécha les larmes de la libraire avec le revers de sa main.

« Je reviendrai, dit-il avec un sourire triste, Tu verras ! Je serai devenu si grand, si fort que tu ne me reconnaîtras même pas ! »

Elle rit aux prédictions de l'enfant, que c'est beau l'insouciance !

« Tu rencontreras plein de jolies filles là-bas, tu verras avec ton air de ténébreux tu feras un malheur. »

Tristan prit un air offusqué, ainsi elle doutait de la force de ses sentiments.

« Si jamais un jour, tu passes ici par hasard, toi non plus tu ne me reconnaîtras pas, je serai devenue pire que la vieille peau » reprit-elle.

Son rire se mêla à ses larmes. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, plus rien à faire. Rose embrassa les deux joues de Tristan et lui intima silencieusement de partir, ce qu'il fit, le plus lentement possible espérant qu'elle dise quelque chose... n'importe quoi ! Mais Rose ne dit rien. Et il partit.

Il ne revint plus jamais dans la petite librairie où il avait passé toute son enfance.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**PS :** Rose Zeller n'est pas un produit de mon imagination, elle apparaît dans le tome 5 lors de la scène de la répartition, cf. page 236, si vous me croyez pas. Et oui tout ça est très recherché.lol !


End file.
